User talk:Jaller2/2/2/1/1
Saga Guides [ The Dojo Uninon ] [ The Dojo Strikes Back ] There's a surprise here! Try to find it! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Jaller2! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. We here at the CPW encourage creative ideas. See this to get involved in entertaining projects such as Fan written newsletters. After faced with a recent crisis a special group dedicated to the upkeep of this wiki was formed. Visit the Federation of Penguins and maybe you could help this worthy cause. We also have a sister. Please go to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki and try it out. You can introduce yourself and make some new friends at the Community Suite. And remember, we encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! Have a blast! Thanks! Thanks for the idea! I will put it on of course! And you can sign up in anything you like! you dont need permission of anybody.--Childpengu1 Talk to me now!My Youtube! 03:08, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Template Sorry about the delay. I'll make it soon. With school, this wiki, projects, homework, and lots more, I am very busy. I'll put it here when I'm done! --Alxeedo Post a message ( | ) 02:04, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Shout Box Cool Mission! Awesome mission! It was fun! Thanks! =) --Alxeedo TALK... OR ELSE ( | ) IDEA Hi Jaller2. Well, as we couldnt get your idea of the Super Bee movie on the movie due to there wasnt enough time, you can come to another idea, and will be put on consideration! Again, thanks. --Childpengu1 Talk to me now!My Youtube! 03:18, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Oops... Jaller, you accidentally posted the wrong link to my user page! I'm often confused with my counterpart, American Che; don't worry, it happens all the time! Just put User:American che, not User:American Che and it's pah-fect, dahlink! American Che AHH! WHAT A STUPID KABOB! Your spelling is FIAL! 01:19, 14 July 2009 (UTC) PLEASE JOIN Dear Jaller2, I'am giving you the chance to join my Anti Quitters Society (AQS). Can you please respond on my talk page ASAP. The link is right here: [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Salteroi/Anti_quitters_sociaty Yours Truly, Salteroi --Salteroi 06:45, 14 July 2009 (UTC) So you're going to give us 100 days to unblock Ben? Or was that from the past, or what? Russian One - Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 01:39, 15 July 2009 (UTC) So that is a threat? Well... I don't even know how I would say sorry to him because I can't contact him. So even if he ignores us and we tried you would still do it? Russian One - Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 01:43, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Oh,okay. Someone better do it, he is ignoring me. But even if we don't, plz don't vandaize us and quit. It would make some ppl very sad. Russian One - Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 01:47, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Okay- do you know what Wikis he goes on? Russian One - Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 01:50, 15 July 2009 (UTC) I'm going to. Russian One - Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 01:51, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks. Russian One - Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 01:52, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks. He has not been on for a while though. How did you find this out? thanks. I just finished my apology. It's on the same page, the real ben on tssw. Threat Dissmessed? So is the threat over then? Russian One - Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 20:44, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Band Hi Im Merbat You Dont Know Me And I Dont Know Me But I Wanted To Ask You If You Want To Do A Band With Me And Some More People And Wanna Be My Friend? Bye!!! --Merbat Talk to me! 21:10, 15 July 2009 (UTC) How did you find Ben on Wikia? Russian One - Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 02:39, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Your Dad's Job I know by the time you would be reading this your Dad would have a new job but.... I AM SO FREAKING SORRY! :( Russian One – Poker Face is the Obbsession of Canada 04:21, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks! :) Russian One – Poker Face is the Obbsession of Canada 01:05, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Xat Please go heere! http://xat.com/Aspenization Aspenization 22:07, 10 August 2009 (UTC) check ur blog...i have a question 4 u there Aspenization 01:57, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Russian I will try to stop Russian from quitting but I'm saying that I will definitely be able to. --Cwellta 09:10, 12 August 2009 (UTC) wait! Why do you have The "might quit" Template up? You can't quit! Is it because of Russian? Okay I'll do what ever it takes I promise I won't let her quit! --Cwellta 09:17, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Drawing request! Here Jaller! I knew it looks weird, but I hope you like it! Oh, and if you're wondering why there are some gray lines on your penguin's face, it's because the black covered up your ninja mask, and I use gray, so it looks like you're wearing a ninja mask! And I made you hold your book... Enjoy! -- RE: Actually, I tried to make your puffle light blue... but that was the closest I could find for your puffle's color. Do you want me to redo it or keep the old one? Cause I need to do Request 2. -- Sorry Opps, I didn't look at your userpage.. your PENGUIN is aqua... ignore the other message above.. -- Portrait I have delivered your portrait. Have a good day! --Spongebobrocks09 I told you I wanted to talk! 17:28, 12 August 2009 (UTC) xat Xat please! Aspenization - Poker Face is the Obsession of Canada 18:20, 14 August 2009 (UTC) WELCOME ABOARD! Welcome to my shop! If you want a job request one on the talk of the shop. If you want to go to the Shop Click here. --Childpengu1 Ignorance is your new best friend!Check my videos!! (going to 100!) 22:41, 14 August 2009 (UTC) spy phones yeah uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh i got problem see you said it was in the band section and if its in the CIHQ i cant get in so i need help just let me know how u can help--EuropeaWanna Talk? 00:46, 20 August 2009 (UTC) sure i'll be a cheerleader for the blue team--EuropeaWanna Talk? 01:02, 20 August 2009 (UTC) no problemo--EuropeaWanna Talk? 01:06, 20 August 2009 (UTC) RE: I know. I have BSR, which is the best recorder. I make Snowman TV! lolz! Wanna do Sub4Sub? Meaning, I subscribe to your youtube when you subscribe to mine? Mine is CPsnowman1001! Private Message me telling me that you subbed and I'll sub you! I hope ya can make it to mah party! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 21:54, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Re: I don't have Firefox. Jusy IE and AOL.~Teltu Ok I am. It still didn't work. BTW can you help me make a gallery on my user page? I have one but the images don't show AWESOME! Thanks dude! I'll give you my award in a sec.~Teltu Fall Party Hey there! Your invited to Teltu's fall party! Click Here for more info! I would be very happy if you came! ~Teltu Talk 2 da master of pie! oh Oh so you have pacific standard time? Well that's ok. I blame skool. Bye! --[[User:Teltu|TeltuTalk 2 Da master of pie!]] 02:58, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Lol Hat Pop's party is mine too. We were talking about who would make the subpage and Hat Pop volunteered. We both came up with the party! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 19:19, September 3, 2009 (UTC) ?? Coincidence? What? How? --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 02:39, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Oh Oh Hi Then --Merbat Talk to me! 00:44, September 5, 2009 (UTC) xat Wanna come to my xat?[[User:Minisure25|'Minisure25']] Talk to me! 17:44, September 5, 2009 (UTC) FunnyText Sorry, it's too hard to do numbers, but I did the best I could! ╔════╗ ╔═══════╗ ╔════╗ ║ ╔══╝ ║ ╔═══╗ ║ ╚═╗╔═╝╔════╗ ╔═╗ ╔═╗ ║ ╚══╗ ║ ╚═══╝ ║ ╔╗ ║║ ║ ══ ║ ║ ║ ║ ║ ║ ╔══╝ ║ ╔═══╗ ║ ║╚═╝║ ║╔══╗║ ║ ╚═╗ ║ ╚═╗ ║ ╚══╗ ║ ║ ╚╗╚╗ ╚═══╝ ╚╝ ╚╝ ╚═══╝ ╚═══╝ ╚════╝ ╚═╝ ╚═╝ --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 00:17, September 7, 2009 (UTC)